


Goodbye

by BrennaCeDria



Series: The Hero, The Champion, The Revolutionary [11]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaCeDria/pseuds/BrennaCeDria





	Goodbye

_From the Dragon Age prompt generator: The Warden / Bodahn Feddic: "wish you all the best". Takes place the morning the party leaves Redcliffe for Denerim before the final battles. As always, I'm playing in Bioware's sandbox (and in this case, bawling my eyes out)._

* * *

He fidgeted outside the door to her rooms early that morning, debating whether or not he should bother her. She was quite possibly the most important person in the whole of the country at the moment, and he didn’t want to be a burden. She’d be leaving in a few hours—they all would, she and her fellow Grey Wardens, as well as all the armies that had gathered at Redcliffe in the past months.

“Enchantment?”

Bodahn nodded absently at Sandal’s plea; he knew the boy wanted to go along with them all, to help them, but it was too dangerous. Squaring his shoulders, the dwarven merchant finally and rapped on the heavy oak of the door. There was an excited barking from the other side, and a moment later the male Warden—the one the humans had chosen to be their king, should they all survive—opened up with an excited mabari at his heel. The hound leapt passed them both and into Sandal’s arms, and Bodahn smiled at the sight. Perhaps once this was all over, once they were safe, he’d find a pup for the boy as a companion.

“Did you need something, ser dwarf?”

“I, er, well, you see, milord,” he stammered, “I just wanted to say goodbye to both you and to her ladyship. You’ve shown a great kindness to me and my boy, and I just wanted to be certain you knew how much it was appreciated.”

“Enchantment!”

Glancing back at his son, Bodahn smiled sadly. “Sandal’s awful fond of both her ladyship and of that hound, so you make certain to bring them both back safe for me, aye?”

The man’s face darkened with worry, but the look was gone almost as soon as Bodahn noticed it. “Don’t worry. If anyone’s going to come away safely from this, it’ll be Elissa. She’s too stubborn for any other outcome.”

“Aye, from what I’ve heard of her ladyship, she is at that,” Bodahn laughed softly. “Make sure you’re plenty stubborn back sometimes, ay?”

There was the sound of movement somewhere within the apartments, and Lady Cousland appeared behind her Warden prince. She was already dressed half in armor and half in riding clothes, and was buckling her sword belt on as she approached.

“Alistair, what’s going on?”

Stepping aside for her to see, he indicated the two dwarves. “Master Bodahn and Sandal wanted to say goodbye before we left. I was about to head downstairs; did you need anything before I go?”

“No, love, I’m fine,” she smiled, giving him a quick kiss before he left. “I’ll be down in just a bit.”

Suddenly Sandal’s arms were wrapped around Elissa’s waist, his face pressed into her belly. After a moment he released her, but held both her hands. “ _Enchantment_!” he demanded, staring her in the eye, and she nodded.

“Yes, Sandal, I know,” she agreed.

Satisfied, the boy returned to Elissa’s mabari, Moira, and hugged the dog just as fiercely as he had the Warden. Scratching both the hound’s ears, he placed a kiss between its eyes. “Enchantment,” he whispered sadly, hugging the dog once more and then turning to leave his father and the Warden staring in confusion.

“Well, erm, right then, milady.” Bodahn coughed, suddenly uncomfortable. “We just wanted to wish you the best before you left for Denerim. Be safe, and all that, for Sandal’s sake, if nothing else, aye?”


End file.
